


Night Time Snack

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amateur singer jaehwan, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Deals, If yall didn't notice, Incubus Ravi, Kinda, Lap Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Jaehwan cuts a deal with a demon.





	Night Time Snack

**Author's Note:**

> YALL I wrote smut again and I'm not even sorry wtf
> 
> WARNING: although everything that a happened in the previous part is described here, you'll probably understand the plot better if you read it. It's Ravi-focused unlike this work which is Jaehwan-focused.

Jaehwan's fingers were thumping against the smooth wood table, echoing in the empty library.

It was a warm Friday afternoon, the sky blue and empty of clouds, the air warm and soothing. The occasional summer winds brought with them the smell of newly blooming daisies, petunias, and begonias; signifying the upcoming hot months that were just weeks away.

Despite the beautiful weather outside and the rays of sun that illuminated the dusty library, Jaehwan was in no mood to be happy and content. He knew what was waiting for him when he'll get home in a few hours, when his shift ends. He was, to say the least, anxious. 

It begun 2 weeks ago, to be precise. 

That night he decided to give in to his friends' wishes and went to the bar with them, even participating in the Open Mic night that took place that night in Starlight, the nice club they went to every now and then. 

Sanghyuk and Hongbin were his best friends for 2 years now, and despite their immature natures, they were always there to support and cheer on him, like family. That night, they greeted him with cheers when he got off the stage after performing a song he wrote not long ago, ready with drinks waiting for him on the bar.

They downed some shots, laughing lowdly and telling stupid jokes, before the pair decided to ditch Jaehwan in favor of going home.

Jaehwan stayed in the club for another minute, enjoying the overall atmosphere, before someone approached him.

The man who took him home with him was tall and nicely built, with a whimsical aura of mysteriousness and hotness. Jaehwan was all over him when they entered the elevator, biting his neck and fumbling with his ridiculously expensive trousers.

When Ravi threw him on the bed, clothes haphazardly thrown aside, he felt the luxurious sheets against his bare skin and wondered how damn loaded the guy was. His thoughts were cut silent when Ravi made the suggestion of fucking Jaehwan hard, then proceeded to pull his underwear down with an impish look and started to coat his dick with kittenish licks.

By the time the lube was tossed to the bed, Jaehwan was already panting, desperate to get to the actual fucking. Ravi pulled his finger out when he started preparing himself, then replaced it with one of his own devilishly long fingers. Jaehwan wanted to cry when the man's fingers scissored inside him, stretching his walls and touching all the right spots. 

Jaehwan could see the man's eyes go dark and hooded when he turned around, sticking his ass out. He sobbed when Ravi entered him from behind. It took him a few seconds to fit his excessively-long member inside, and he must've realized Jaehwan might be overwhelmed because he stopped. Lucky for him, Jaehwan wasn't one to be easily vanquished.

Ravi went feral when the latter pushed back by himself, moving quickly from slow thrusts to animalistic, forceful ones. Jaehwan was sobbing, gripping the pillows beneath him at the slight pain and the immense pleasure that came with it, scratching down Ravi's back when he was turned around. 

Jaehwan came hard when a hand was wrapped around him, whimpering in delight when Ravi kept thrusting, making him oversensitive in the best way possible. 

He didn't regret declining the man's proposal of staying the night. The sex might've been good (more like, _amazing_ ) but another round wasn't worth the awkwardness of the morning-after. A one night stand, that's all it was meant to be.

Jaehwan had a small, lingering feeling about Ravi. He had just a trace, a faint something about him that made Jaehwan a tiny bit restless. It wasn't anything major- the man wasn't a creep, and in fact, he hadn't done anything weird at all, and yet the feeling lingerred.

Jaehwan dismissed it.

Life went back on track, like it always does after one night stands. He kept walking his daily 25 minutes to his morning shifts at the coffee shop (albeit his slight limp, that wasn't caused by something unpleasant); He continued taking the bus to afternoon shifts at the city library, and kept taking any night shift he could get his hands on. It wasn't fun, but rent was high and so were living expenses.

Sanghyuk and Hongbin noticed the way he couldn't sit straight for the next few days and the multiple purple spots peeking from underneath his shirt, and as usual congratulated him with amused faces. He made sure to cover his collarbones with makeup, and went on, as usual.

The next Friday came quickly, but this week had been a tougher one. Jaehwan collapsed on his bed at 8pm, feeling his head ache with the stress of paying the rent and trying to land an actual audition for some kind of company, ready to get a healthy night sleep.

Sleep came briskly, covering him like a silent blanket of darkness. It didn't last long.

Jaehwan was snapped awake by a sudden pressure on his chest, an hour into his sleep. It felt like something was suddenly pressed onto his torso, something big and heavy. But his eyes wouldn't open, his arms wouldn't budge from their place on the sheets.

His heart rate was picking up, panic washing over his head. This had to be sleep paralysis, right? Inability to move, pressure on his chest.. If fact, he was glad he couldn't open his eyes and see what kind of nightmare he's imagining.

Jaehwan almost screamed when he heard the voice.

"Don't be afraid. You can open your eyes."

He barely registered the fact that he'd already heard the voice, before his eyes opened on their own account and widened.

Having your latest hookup to appear on your chest while you're sleeping is one thing. Your latest hookup doing that while spewing black wings and being surrounded by a cloud of smoke is another thing.

Jaehwan quickly discovered that his lungs won't make a sound, which wasn't a pleasant discovery, but Ravi didn't keep him this way for long. His wings retreated into his back slowly, the smoke dissipated, and he moved away from his place to sit on the very edge of the small bed.

Ravi released Jaehwan's limbs from the magical hold one by one, letting him sit against the headboard with his hands drawn around his knees. He was way too frightened to move from there. The demon, whatever he was, stared at him with a soft look. He was only wearing a pair of white, soft-looking pants, his chest and back completely bare. 

"I have a deal for you," he said. That's how it started.

Ravi told him about him being an Incubus- a demon that feeds on sex. He opened his wings once again and then closed them, just to prove that it isn't some kind of horrible prank. He said that instead of feeding on random people it would be much more convenient to feed on one person, especially when that person is willing to help.

_And that's where the deal comes into play._

"I'll visit you, just once a week. I'll get my energy and you won't have to go to bars when you need to wind down," Ravi spoke quietly while looking into the latter's eyes with nothing but encouragement. "Tell me what do you think."

This time, when Jaehwan opened his mouth, his vocal cords functioned, letting out a creaky speech. "Let me get this straight. You want me to be your weekly meal? You, some soul-sucking sex demon, who decided it was a good idea to break into my house, and scare the hell out of me? Don't you think it's wrong, taking advantage of people like this? And what did you do to me last week, when we-"

"I didn't do anything!" Ravi's eyes looked genuinely hurt but understanding. "I didn't do anything to you, and if I wanted to take advantage of you, don't you think I would've done it 5 minutes ago, when you couldn't move or speak?"

Jaehwan huffed. "I'm not going to be your slave."

"I'm not asking you to be."

"You want to fuck me once a week. That's about it."

"I'm offering you sex in return for sex. That's all. I'd offer you money, but I didn't want to make you think I see you as a prostitute."

Ravi looked at him expectantly. Jaehwan inspected him with carefulness. He didn't look like he was lying, or like he wanted anything else. And his words were true- he had a great opportunity of taking advantage of Jaehwan bare minutes ago, but instead he released him and gave him a free choice.

"How did make me not move?" He asked cautiously. 

Ravi's face softened. "Incubi can control others, to a certain limit, and only when our wings are out. Right now, like this, I'm just as powerful as you are."

"Why did you give me a choice? Isn't that the harder option?"

"Believe it or not, I prefer consent over rape. I may be a demon, but demons have morals too."

Jaehwan was silent for a moment. 

"Why me?"

"No idea," Ravi blurted out. "The night with you was.. great, and I thought that maybe I'd take my chance to find something a bit more permanent that occasional hookups with people who don't always give me enough energy to last a week."

Jaehwan cast his look aside to stare at the wall to his left. _Fucking a demon._ It would've sounded awful if he hadn't already done it last week, without being aware of it. And the idea of having a good hookup every week sounded appealing, especially if it was going to be as good as last week..

"If I suddenly decide I don't want it, will you leave?' He asked, not looking at the demon's face.

In the most sincere and assuring voice Jaehwan had ever heard, Ravi answered- "Of course."

After a long second, Jaehwan turned his gaze back to the demon's waiting face. "I agree," he whispered.

Ravi beamed, and his face looked so human that Jaehwan almost forgot for a moment he was making a deal with a creature of the underworld, not a young, handsome man.

The demon extended his open palm forwards in an invitation. "Nothing weird, just a handshake to seal the deal," he promised. The human took a deep breath, then lifted his own hand for a handshake. 

When he pulled his hand back, Jaehwan felt slightly more relaxed. Ravi didn't look menacing now, with his calm face shining in the moonlight.

"If this is going to be a weekly thing, Fridays seem like a good day," Ravi suggested, moving his legs to fold beneath him.

"Yeah, sure," Jaehwan answered. Saturdays were the only day of the week when he didn't always morning shifts, and _god, the concept of having sex with a demon still freaked him out a bit._

"Should I come back next week? Or.. should we start right now?" The demon cocked his eyebrow.

"Right now?"

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"Umm.."

Ravi chuckled. "I'm not very hungry right now, to tell you the truth, so how about I'll give you something? A small token of my gratitude?"

Jaehwan leaned back against the headboard, heartbeat quickening at an alarming rate."What do you mean?"

"Something good." The demon gestured with his finger.

Jaehwan's body moved swiftly forwards, settling closer to Ravi on folded legs. Wether it was because of the night affecting his brain or the presence of the demon that made him so willing, he moved forwards quickly, eager to find out what his reward is.

Ravi closed his eyes, wings erupting from his bare back once again. Now that he was so close to him, Jaehwan could clearly see the black leather-like flaps, the blood-res veins, the small tears at the edges. The smoke that enveloped the room didn't scare him much. In fact, it smelled a bit like Jasmine flowers.

Ravi moved one finger to Jaehwan's face, tracing his jawline and sending electrical shivers down his spine. Next, the hand opened, grasping the side of the human's face before bringing it closer to him.

Jaehwan's eyes closed in relief when their lips touched. Ravi's lips were soft, pressing against him in quick movements that engulfed his bottom lip. Up close, he smelled like Jasmines and wet metal, tasting like nectar and sugar. Every touch was sending sparks through his body, swirling through his blood before landing at his crotch.

He moved his tongue to press against the other's lips, humming in delight when the demon opened his lips to let him enter. Jaehwan tasted his lips, his tongue, feeling drunk on whatever demons had on them that made Ravi so enjoyable. 

Ravi pushed the human back after a few seconds, refraining from deepening the kiss. "Lay back," he commanded with a dark look that made Jaehwan flatten his back against the bed within seconds, opening his legs to rest on both sides of the demon.

Ravi's hands slid against the human's clothed sides before pulling his cotton shirt off and setting it to the side, doing the same to his underwear to reveal his already hard cock.

Just like last Friday, he coated the length with small licks that made Jaehwan squirm and pant, induced partially by the electricity swimming inside him and partially by the intoxicating smell of flowers that the demon emitted.

That night, Ravi didn't go all the way. He made his way down to Jaehwan's hole, licking his way in and eventually fucking his tongue in and out, untill Jaehwan was sobbing and clutching his hair tightly. Every touch of his tongue sent waves of delight up and into the human's throbbing member, making him wail in ecstasy at every other thrust of tongue.

When Jaehwan finished with a pleasured cry, hips spasming and shaking from the intensity of his climax, Ravi let his wings slither back into his back, sitting up to look at the beautiful mess beneath him. Jaehwan had tear stains on his cheeks, his chest covered in white and panting rapidly. The demon seemed to like the view.

Ravi left soon after, only leaving Jaehwan another chaste kiss and the promise of returning next Friday, disappearing into thin air with a puff of Jasmine-scented smoke, leaving Jaehwan to clean himself up.

He had a lot of time to think that night, and he fell asleep with a nice aura surrounding him, replaying the pleasure over and over in his mind, like a bestselling movie. _Maybe demons weren't as bad as their image._

And now Jaehwan was sitting in the library counter, minutes away from his last shift of the week, waiting anxiously to get home. If last week the demon refrained from taking him, it must mean he will today, and Jaehwan wasn't sure if he was more excited or more nervous about it.

The 40 minute bus ride home felt like forever, so did the queue to the cashier at the supermarket where Jaehwan bought groceries for dinner. The tiny, dark apartment was void of smoke and flowers, which left him to cook and eat dinner alone, in the silence of his own presence.

Jaehwan didn't have any idea when was the demon going to arrive. He took a thorough shower, washing himself with the lavender scrub he liked but couldn't really afford to always have. He checked his hair in the steam-filled mirror, returning to his room when he was sure he didn't look like a complete hobo.

He was startled when he found Ravi sitting cross-legged on his bed, but then recoiled his surprise when he realized that it was, in fact, getting quite late. Ravi didn't have a shirt on, again, but his pants were black this time, a beautiful contrast to his caramel skin.

His wings were nowhere to be seen, but the smell of Jasmine was evident in the air, making Jaehwan understand that the demon hadn't been here for long.

"How come your wings can just appear and disappear like that?" Jaehwan blurted out suddenly, making Ravi's eyebrows rise in surprise. Evidently, he was expecting different thing being said when the latter walked into the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and smelling fresh.

"They're way thinner than they look," Ravi answered, seemingly amused. "They just fold under my skin whenever I don't use them."

"Sorry for the blunt question." Jaehwan took a pair of boxers from his closet, motioning for Ravi to turn around. "Why exactly when your wings were out, and that smoke, it felt different?"

"Demon essence. Makes you horny and smells nice," Ravi explained with his head turned to the opposite wall, dangling his legs off the edge of the bed while the other got dressed.

"It smells like Jasmine."

"It smells different to everyone."

"How does it smell like to you?" Jaehwan sat cross-legged on the bed, looking at the pink, narrow slits in Ravi's back before the latter turned around.

"It doesn't. I can't smell my own essence, neither do others."

"Do _I_ have an essence?"

Ravi cocked an entertained eyebrow, scanning his body up and down. "Humans smell like sweat, that's about it. Why bother putting underwear on? I plan on getting these off you pretty soon."

Jaehwan felt his ears go hot, despite being faced with only a bit of flirting. And it wasn't like they haven't done more than this in the last 2 weeks. "Because I have questions, excuse you, and I prefer being at least minimally dressed for that."

Ravi shrugged, gesturing with his hand towards the other. "Ask away."

Jaehwan had the small perk of working in a library, which meant the hours he sat there were mostly spent by reading books between helping the not-so-many costumers that needed his services. The information on the internet about Incubi was different at every site he tried, and the books he found about demons raised even more questions in him.

_How old are you?_

_About 5300 years, give or take._

_Are there many demons like you?_

_No idea. I personally know some, but we don't have some kind of international group chat that belongs to Incubi._

_Do you have any family?_

_I was born in the pits of hell, out of forsaken blood, then rose to the earth. I'd go for a solid no._

_Do vampires exist?_

_If you need someone to bite your neck, I bet even humans will be willing to oblige. Irrelevant._

"This isn't irrelevant! I want to know if vampires are real," Jaehwan argued, a pout settling on his lips.

Ravi squinted, looking at him with unmistakable amusement. "Yes, they are. Just not exactly in the way you imagine them."

Jaehwan huffed, then closed his mouth for a second. "Are there Succubuses, too?"

"Succubi," Ravi corrected, "and yes."

"Why go all this way and convince me to take this deal, or even have any one night stands, if Incubi and Succubi could just feed off each other? Everyone benefits, and no explanations needed."

Ravi shrugged. "Even demons like us don't necessarily want to bang every single person we see, and despite Incubi and Succubi natures being quite compatible, we don't usually get along, not even in sex."

"Have you ever been with a Succubus?"

Ravi sighed heavily. "Yes. Are you going to question me about every single aspect of my life, or finally get to the deal we signed? 'Cause I haven't properly fed in 2 weeks, and I'm probably going to collapse in the next few hours if I don't feed."

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, but he was also feeling the need that came with the end of a long, tiring weekend. It was less than a second before he pushed the demon backwards, into the pillows, crawling over his wide figure.

Ravi held Jaehwan's thigh when he kissed him, pulling out breathless moans as their lips moved against each other, engulfing and muting their sounds. Jaehwan was the first to grind down, feeling the latter's chest shudder in a groan when their clothed erections slid together.

Jaehwan was hard in no time, grinding against the demon to rile him up. He almost whined in dissaproval when he was rolled to his back, but Ravi's mouth nosing along his navel shut him up, only allowing him to sigh in contentment at the soft touches. His underwear was pulled down slowly down his legs, flicking at his toes before being set on the thin sheets.

Ravi pulled a small bottle of lube seemingly out of nowhere and coated his fingers swiftly before pushing Jaehwan's thighs upwards, letting him hold himself open as he pushed one finger in. Jaehwan purred contently as he was stretched, slowly and unhurriedly.

Ravi kissed and bit the soft skin of his thighs while he added a finger, and then another. He was tired, aching after 2 hungry weeks, but the human seemed to like slow and teasing in addition to fast and hard.

Jaehwan let go of his thighs when Ravi pulled his fingers out, letting his legs fall weakly to the bedsheets. He was somewhere between the states of sleepiness and pleasure, basking delightfully in the warmth of hands that wrapped around him, in the lips that kissed him chastely and softly.

He found himself flipped around again, not to his stomach, but instead to a sitting position. Ravi had his back against the headboard, dragging Jaehwan to sit on his now-bare thighs, flush against his chest.

Jaehwan moaned warmly as wet fingers started rubbing his nipples, flicking and tapping airily until he was pushing his head into the crook of Ravi's neck in oversensitivity.

"Don't hide your face."

The voice was so silky, so creamy, that Jaehwan almost felt like he did last time, with the demon essence in the air making him compliant and docile. He reached around the warm body in front of him, squeezing between him and the headboard, feeling around the planes of his back to try and find the slits where the wings came from. 2 weeks ago he hadn't noticed them, being properly drunk and being in the dark.

Ravi straight up _mewled_ , clutching the latter's sides securely. 

Jaehwan found them. A bit lower than where his hands typically went when scratching one's back, but reachable nonetheless. They felt like unhealed cuts, he determined as he carressed the velvety skin, grazing the slits every few seconds just to hear Ravi make pleased noises and grasp him more.

Ravi removed the latter's hands from him once he had enough, peeling away from him to settle the hands on his own chest and whisper in his ear.

"If you don't stop riling me up, I swear to the lord, I'm going to push you into one of these walls and fuck you so hard you will feel it for weeks."

Jaehwan shudderred, moaning and complying, resting his hands over the demon's broad chest.

Ravi seemed to approve of his pliability, praising him with a kiss to his cheekbone before reaching to the space behind the latter's ass.

Jaehwan sobbed in delight as his opening was stretched slowly but surely by the thick length, settling his hands on Ravi's shoulders as he bottomed out.

The demon didn't wait for him to adjust, immediately gripping Jaehwan's soft thighs and fucking into him with short, quick thrusts. The boy's legs jiggled as he bounced faintly above him, head slumping onto the latter's shoulder.

Neither of them lasted long.

Jaehwan rutted against the other's stomach, hand coming down from its place on the latter's shoulders to stroke himself until he was falling apart, spasming his release on their stomachs and chests.

It took Ravi another few seconds, pulling Jaehwan down and impaling him on his cock until he finished with a shout, releasing inside the human, and _shit, in the middle of all the previous haste he forgot the condoms in his back pocket.._

It took a few seconds of comforting to assure Jaehwan that demons don't carry sexual diseases, _not even common viruses, I promise, Jaehwan._

Jaehwan pouted for another few minutes about the mess leaking out of him and on his thighs, because _great, you don't have HIV, but this is still going to be a bitch to clean up, and go home already or something, you ass!_

Ravi giggled at his pout, face scrunching into a fit of laughter that escalated when Jaehwan waddled like a penguin into the bathroom.

"Go away," the human yelled back at him before throwing the bathroom door close behind him, despite the small grin forming on his face.

The demon obliged, disappearing with a flash, leaving behind only the smell of Jasmine and a wisp of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> *gestures to the comment section*  
> This bitch empty.. Yeet


End file.
